


Pep Talk

by DesMurphk



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Eleanor is giving Michael a pep-talk after he was supposed to wipe all 4 of the humans’ brains, but has decidedly not done that and now has to face Shawn in another meeting in his office via Skype or whatever video-chat they use. However, Shawn calls in the middle of their talk and Eleanor hides under the desk. There will be awkward moments and sexual tension for sure.





	Pep Talk

No story yet. Just an idea.


End file.
